


Piece A, Piece B

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crib building, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Sam Winchester, Reader is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam gets frustrated when he is not able to build your son’s crib.





	Piece A, Piece B

Sam never drove as fast as the day you told him you were pregnant.

He shoved Dean inside the Impala and drove like his life depended on it, showing up in the bunker in half of the time you expected, slamming the door of your room open and closing it with his feet, grabbing your face in his hand and kissing you hard.

You two were head over heels with the news, and Dean was extremely excited being an uncle.

It was a morning when you woke up, and you quickly felt your son kicking your ribs.

“Okay, okay.” You muttered. “I’m up.”

You walked to the bathroom, trying not to bounce too much. Being nine months pregnant wasn’t exactly easy, _especially_ when it came to Sam’s child. Your – now – fiancé’s genes were very present in your son, and you learnt that in one\of the ultrasounds. You son was _big,_ and the size of your belly was fair to it.

You were just leaving the bathroom when you heard Sam cussing, and walked to the room that was turning into a nursery to your baby.

“What’s wrong?” You stopped at the door, seeing he sat on the floor.

Sam rose his face from the instructions to look at you.

“This is just impossible.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Piece A goes with Piece B, that it similar to piece F?”

You chuckled.

“Dean is the one good with this, honey.” You walked to him, offering him a hand. “Come on.”

Sam pouted.

“But I want to do it.” He muttered, standing up and Dean entered the room with a smirk.

“You’re done?” He uncrossed his arms.

“Yeah.” You looked at him. “You can put the crib together now, Dean.”

“Favourite uncle to the infinite and beyond.” He joked as you playfully pulled Sam out of the room.

He was pouting, disappointed with himself when you pulled him to a soft kiss.

“I want to do it.”

“You’ve decorated the walls.” You reminded him. “Let Dean had his moment.”

Sam sighed and kissed you once again, a bit more passionate now.

“Come here.” You pulled him. “I want to go to bed.”

“You just left the bed.” He frowned.

“I’m nine months pregnant.” You reminded him. “I have the right of staying in bed for as long as I want.”

Sam chuckled and then laughed.

“Fine. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
